


A Cute Case of World Disorder

by mousapelli



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), Witch Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), guinea pigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Sora has a minor World Order magic catastrophe during his visit to G-Force world, and Roxas gets put on guinea pig babysitting duty for the afternoon. (Gen but brief mention of SoRiku date night)
Relationships: Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	A Cute Case of World Disorder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManaGummi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaGummi/gifts).



> Chocolate Box 2021 treat for Gummi! I hope you enjoy the guinea pig fic. 
> 
> The basic background here is that Roxas and Xion have an apartment in Twilight Town, and also two guinea pigs named Sea Salt and Elixir. For this and many other reasons I'm sure I'm not even a little bit anonymous to Gummi or anyone else.

Sora had had plenty of missions that didn’t end great, sure, but this one had really taken the torta de fruta. On top of the usual scrapes and bruised pride, now Sora was being carted around in his own backpack, rattling around like a loose Potion. 

“Quit shaking me so much!” Sora hollered. Junk kept falling against him, pens and synthesis shards and loose recipe pages; he really needed to clean this thing out. “Hey! Where are we going? Are we almost there? It’s dark in here!”

“Pipe down in there!” Donald quacked back, giving the backpack a little shake. “I’m trying to think!” 

“Gawrsh, Donald, be careful with the little guy…”

Sora sat back down with a huff. Donald’s uneven waddle wasn’t making this a very pleasant ride. He couldn’t even unlock his Gummiphone to play some games in this condition! Eventually the bumpy walk came to a stop, and Donald unzipped the backpack. Sora blinked in the suddenly bright light, and when his eyes adjusted, he was looking up at Roxas. 

“Roxas!” Sora exclaimed, trying to scramble up to the top of his backpack, but just sliding back down on the stuff. “Do something! Donald messed up the world magic and now I’m stuck like this and I’m gonna be late to go out with Riku tonight and—”

“You guys turned him into a guinea pig?” Roxas asked, openly amused. “Sora, shut up a second, nobody can understand you like that. How the heck did you screw up this bad?”

“It was for World Order!” Donald quacked, stomping his foot. “This idiot tried to change his form on his own, and now he’s stuck like that!”

“Merlin wasn’t home, so we’re gonna go look for him,” Goofy explained. “Can you watch Sora for us until then? I’m afraid we’ll drop him, and he can’t exactly fight Heartless like that.”

"I can so!” Sora protested. Donald scooped him up roughly, holding him out to Roxas. Sora gave a long _wheeeek_ of disapproval, back legs kicking. 

“Don’t hold him like that,” Roxas scolded, taking him from Donald and sitting him on his arm, safely against his chest. Sora chewed Roxas’s hoodie sleeve sulkily. “Sure, he can stay with Sea Salt and Elixir for a little while, they’re all boys. Oh man, did you guys post a picture of this yet? Riku’s gonna lose it.”

“Nooo,” Sora whined, but he couldn’t exactly stop Roxas digging out his Gummiphone and taking a shot of Sora cradled in the crook of his arm. 

“Quit whining, you’re cute this way,” Roxas chuckled, holding up the phone for Sora to see. All Sora saw was a silly-looking guinea pig, whorls of orange-brown fur sticking out in all directions, round floppy ears, little pink paws too small to even hold his keyblade. 

“This is so embarrassing,” Sora grumbled. 

“We’ll call as soon as we find Merlin,” Goofy assured, pushing Donald towards the door. “Just hang tight, Sora!”

“Yeah, try not to get into any more messes!” Donald threatened, slamming the door behind them. 

“Ok, this is sure a thing,” Roxas muttered, more to himself than to Sora. Sora grumbled a few more complaints even though he knew Roxas couldn’t understand anything he said as a guinea pig. Roxas finished making his Kingstagram post, and then walked Sora across the apartment, setting him down on a soft fleece surface. “This is Sea Salt and Elixir’s cage, it’s big enough for you to hang out with them so long as you play nice. No fighting!”

Sora looked up at Roxas plaintively. Roxas’s expression softened, and he reached down to scratch behind Sora’s ears a second. That felt nice at least. Roxas’s phone buzzed in his hand, and Roxas glanced at the screen before answering it. 

“Hey, Riku. You saw, huh?” he asked. Giving Sora a last pat, Roxas turned, still talking on the phone. “Yeah, I think date night might need a delay of game…”

“I wanna talk to Riku!” Sora called. He huffed a sigh when Roxas ignored him, continuing out of the room. “This sucks.”

“What sucks?” piped up a voice to the left. “Who’re you?”

Sora turned his head to find two guinea pigs watching him from the end section of the cage, one with orange and black splotches, the other black with a white stripe up his nose. Their end of the cage was filled with wood chips, their food bowl, and a bin of hay which the orange and black guinea pig was still munching on while side-eyeing Sora. 

“I’m Sora.” Sora said, taking a few steps closer. He’d seen plenty of pictures of Elixir and Sea Salt on Roxas and Xion’s Kingstagrams, but he hadn’t come over and seen them in person before now. The black guinea pig had been the one asking him questions. “You’re Elixir, right? You guys can understand me?”

“Sure,” Elixir said, head tilting as he sized Sora up. He hopped over the little divider and puttered around Sora in a circle, nosing at him. “You’re a weird-looking guinea pig. Why’s your hair doing that?”

“I don’t know, it’s just my hair,” Sora said defensively. Sitting back on his hind legs, he tried to groom the crest on the top of his head flat, but it didn’t work any better as a guinea pig than it had when he was a human. Sora looked at Sea Salt, who was stretching his front legs to stick his nose as high up in the air as he could. “What’s he doing?”

“I’m asserting my dominance!” Sea Salt announced, stretching a bit more. “New guy is lowest in the cage hierarchy!” 

“Just ignore him,” Elixir advised. He bumped his nose into Sora’s side harder, and when Sora didn’t push back, seemed satisfied. “Water bottle’s over here, and we just got fresh hay. Stay out of my pigloo and we’ll get along fine.”

“What’s a pigloo?” Sora asked, mystified. “Anyway, I’m not staying. I’m not even a guinea pig! Roxas is just watching me until…” Sora trailed off, not sure how much of this guinea pigs could understand even if he tried explaining. 

“Sure look like a guinea pig to me,” Sea Salt said critically, lowering his nose to get a better look. “Not show quality of course, but…”

“Show quality,” Elixir snorted, trotting back towards the hay. Sora trailed along behind him, pausing to test the wood chips with one paw. “Who’s show quality, exactly?”

“I came in first place in the Twilight Town High School charity pet parade, thank you _very_ much,” Sea Salt sniffed. “Anyway, if you aren’t a guinea pig, what are you?”

“I, um,” Sora said, hopping the divider and frowning at how close the wood chips were to his nose. “I’m a human. I got changed into a guinea pig by accident from a magic spell?”

“Oh, ok,” Elixir said, burying his nose in the bowl of food pellets. 

“Ok?” Sora asked. “That’s all?”

“We watch stuff like that on TV all the time,” Sea Salt said, still obviously trying to sound superior. “Like that lady who got turned into a frog, or the king who turned into a llama. Or that depressed guy turns into a bat!”

“He doesn’t turn into a bat, you idiot,” Elixir corrected, crunching a pellet. “He dresses up like one. Lea watches TV with us a lot. So who put a spell on you?”

“I kind of did it to myself,” Sora admitted. Was telling stuff to Roxas’s guinea pigs breaking World Order? Oh well. “We went to this world where the guinea pigs were spies! With all these gadgets and gear, I just wanted to do spy stuff with them too!”

“Spy stuff? No thanks.” Elixir tossed his head. “I’m fine right here with my hay and my pigloo—“

The faint sound of the refrigerator door being opened in the kitchen sent Elixir and Sea Salt scrambling to the side of their cage, kicking wood chips in all directions. Mystified, Sora followed them to where they were sticking their noses out through the grid squares of their cage walls. 

“HEY!” Elixir and Sea Salt were both hollering at the top of their lungs. “HEY HEY HEY HEY!”

Roxas came around the corner with a handful of lettuce leaves, stopping next to the cage. 

“Hey?” Sora asked, still perplexed.

“Of course they taught you that in one second,” Roxas said, amused. He dropped the lettuce into the cage, and Elixir and Sea Salt both yanked a leaf to themselves and started munching like little machines. “Better eat some before they take it all.”

“I mean, it’s lettuce…” Sora said dubiously. But when he nibbled the edge of a leaf, it tasted like one of the best things he’d ever eaten. Sora didn’t come up for air until Sea Salt tried to butt-bump him out of the way for the last piece. 

Eventually Xion came home, and Roxas told her about their temporary new pet. Xion leaned over the side of the cage and listened to all of Sora’s complaints with sympathetic noises, which was nice of her since she couldn’t understand a word of it. She and Roxas got all three guinea pigs out and set them on a blanket down on the floor with some cardboard boxes to run around and through. It was fun for a little bit, but for some reason the dim space under the couch seemed more appealing, and Sora made a break for it. 

“Hey, you have to stay on the blanket!” Sea Salt yelled behind him. 

Sora lurked behind one of the couch legs (he also had a deep impulse to chew it, which he ignored) until Roxas discovered his hiding spot. 

“There you are, you menace,” Roxas said, scooping Sora up with a quick grab around his middle. Instead of dropping him back on the blanket, Roxas plopped Sora on the couch on a fleece blanket the same pattern as the one inside the cage, so far as Sora could tell by tilting his head sideways. “You better watch TV up here with me, if I lose you before date night, Riku’ll kill me.”

Sora flopped on his stomach with a thin _wheeek_. He was gonna definitely miss date night, unless Riku wanted to carry a rodent around his hoodie pocket. They could go to the Bistro, probably, it wasn’t like Little Chef could argue about bringing a guinea pig in, right? Roxas scratched the ruff of fur over Sora’s shoulders, and if it was a little weird to be petted because Roxas wasn’t usually that touchy, it felt comforting anyway. 

After a little while, the sound of the front door opening perked up both humans and all three guinea pigs.

“Hey, someone looking for a wizard?” Lea’s voice called in. 

“Lea! Hi, Lea! Lea! Lea!” both Sea Salt and Elixir started yelling for attention from the floor. 

“We’re in here!” Roxas called back. He nudged Sea Salt with his socked foot. “Geez, you’re supposed to like me best, show some loyalty.”

Lea strolled in, leading not Merlin, but Naminé. Lea stuck his thumb out at her. “Merlin’s having wizard tea time or something, but Fairy Godmother said Namine’s wand should do the trick.”

“Oh, he’s so cute!” Naminé exclaimed, spotting Sora on the couch. “Are you sure you want to change him back?” Sora gave her a long-suffering glare, fur bristling up in annoyance. “Aw, ok, I guess.” She pulled a slender, white wand out of her cardigan sleeve and flicked it like she was warming it up.

“Hang on, I need a better filming angle,” Roxas said, scrambling off the couch. “No pressure, but if you turned him into a couple other things on the way back to being a somebody, that would be Kingstagram gold.” Naminé whacked Roxas in the arm with her wand like she was snapping him with a towel. “I’m just saying!”

“Ready, Sora?” Naminé asked. Sora squeezed his eyes shut tight and nodded. “Here goes nothing!”

The spell didn’t exactly hurt, but it felt sort of like a bucket of cold, very fizzy water was dumped over top of Sora’s head, making everything tingle and buzz. It started to fade after a few seconds, and Sora cracked one eye open to see his normal pink arms again. 

“Thank goodness!” he exclaimed in a relief, slumping back against the couch. He rubbed his arms, trying to get rid of the rest of the tingling. “Thanks, Namine.”

“Anytime,” Naminé said. She crouched down next to Xion to pet the two full-time guinea pigs. They were begging for attention, but Sora only heard _wheeks_ now. “These guys are cute enough to keep, though.”

“All’s well that ends well,” Lea said, turning to the kitchen. “I’m getting a drink, anybody want any—”

“HEY!” Sora exclaimed at the sound of the refrigerator door, then slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. Roxas and Xion both cracked up at him over the noise of Sea Salt and Elixir’s loud demands for treats. 

“Better bring this guy some lettuce,” Roxas called. Sora dropped his hands and stuck his tongue out at Roxas. “And you better hope Riku didn’t get a reservation anywhere with a refrigerator.”


End file.
